Whispering Symbols
by rajeshkont
Summary: Short: OC from our world acquires "special" gamer abilities. One day he wakes up as Harry Potter and other day as Gaara. Both of these lives start at 5 years age. Let's how he will grow.
1. Chapter 1 Rant

Summary:

Short: OC from our world acquires " **special** " gamer abilities. One day he wakes up as Harry Potter and other day as Gaara. Both of these lives start at 5 years age. Let's how he will grow.

Ch: 1 - My Rant.

It has been few days, since I am not some software engineer working in some company. In fact, I am in a situation where I have to bounce between two names every other day. Both of these names or the bodies, are not something I originated from. In my previous… no let's better call it ' _my Original World_ ', these two person were characters of stories, though they had their own popularity. One of these persons is Harry Potter, and the other is Gaara, from that Naruto Uzumaki world. I wouldn't deny I was their fan at once upon a time. But, it had been ages since then. I had graduated from my university. I had been working for couples of years. Work is tedious, but I know how to entertain myself.

In my college days, I did desire to be self inserted into my favourite stories and sometimes hoped getting powers like gamer abilities, because that gives a clear idea of growth in different skills. In fact, I was fascinated so much with gamer abilities, that I wanted them in my real life. I wanted to max out all of the skills and become master of any or all fields. But then again, it had been many years since I wanted that. If someone asked me now, would I want to be inserted into my favourite story world, then I would answer that I have neither the desire or passion to live in a world I have no idea about. I just want to live my own life, work on projects, may be or may be not meet a girl who would bother to spend time with me, grow old and die.

Now, I wake as Harry Potter, then 24 hrs pass, I find myself as Gaara and then after 24 hrs I am back to Harry Potter. Why? Did I accidently fill some magical form that is making this happen. If it is, then at least, at least allow me to live as my own self 24 hr in my own life.

What do I have back at home? Well, I have family - my parents, my job, my body and my identity. It was not much, but it was mine. I lived for quarter of a century in that world. Now, I don't even know when I will see that again?

One might claim I should be happy that I am now in the body of Harry Potter who as a wizard has potential to stand against really dangerous Dark Lord and I also am in the body of Gaara who has Kazekage potential. I don't want that much potential. I don't want that much stress. I would have been content being some muggle-born in Potterworld and some clanless upstart ninja in Naruto World. Do I think I can fight against Voldy and survive? No, I can't. I am coward. In shinobi world, I would have opted for some desk job, because I have no wish to become a murderer. But no, that prophecy will make it so, that Voldy and Harry will have conflict. And as Gaara, in the last week, I didn't get a wink of sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch2: Talk with inner beast.

Sleep is a respite from living. Living through dreams which can not bring any consequences to real life is a beauty. No other person can see or feel to be able to judge us. Each dream differs from other. Sometimes little nightmares makes us act a little desperate. Other times we find ourselves in creative situations which we may not think of on a regular day. And then wake up to start a day - fresh and new.

I love sleeping. I love being lazy. Though I try to not let people know about it. But now, whenever I try to sleep as Gaara -

 **WARNING: If Gamer sleeps, sealed beast would try to possess the body.**

appears before me.

Having a sealed beast inside of me is as discomfiting as how disorienting it is for me to be in a body that is not my own. And it doesn't just stop there. I shift back to other body for 24 hrs and then return back. I had always been slow to uptake. In unfamiliar situations, I am like a deer before headlights. And with this constant changes, it be a long time before I am comfortable with this situation. But thankfully Gamer Mind skill is allowing me to grow through this life and work on the mini quests both as Harry and Gaara.

The feature of Gamer power that I am making much use is inventory. And what do I store in inventory that is of monumental help to me? Well it's food. As Gaara, food is provided to me without any problems. Though after my insertion into this world, I did demand for more food. Then I would smuggle about one-fourth of the portion into inventory and eat that when I am Harry. I would have to say Gaara or it might be jinchuurikis eat much more than normal people. In anime, Naruto did eat lot of ramen. Though I don't remember any filler episode of Gaara showing special interest in food. But by comparing the food I eat as Gaara and as Harry, I can tell Gaara eats about thrice the amount of Harry. But as Gaara, I also have daily shinobi training regime.

Do my gamer power allow me live without food. I don't know. I didn't check, nor do I want to. But can I live without sleep? It seems I can. But personally, I want to sleep. At least I can sleep as Harry is allowing me to have little peace of mind.

I did also conclude that gamer mind is successfully protecting my mind from evil influence of both the Shukaku and Voldy's soul piece. Of course, there is **Mother's Protection** blessing I have that protects me physically and mentally as Gaara and Harry, respectively. But I don't want to depend upon them. In fact, I want to talk with Shukaku about the truth. And how Akatsuki will try to collect all of us - either the jinchuurikis or free tailed beast- to make Juubi. But I also distinctly remember that, Ichibi was considered a little childish. Not only that, Shukaku had been imprisoned by **Sand** for more than a century. I do hope Gamer skill can protect me from any mental assaults. But then again, first I have to succeed in meeting the Beast itself. Though I haven't entered the mindscape yet, my related skill is quickly growing. I do get a feeling that jinchuurikis are faster to learn to enter mindscape than others.


	3. Chapter 3 Zodiac Resonance

Authors' Note:

Hi. I wanted to tell this fic will only have short chapters. It is because I plan to write one chapter of about 500 words each day and publish it. If anyday I can't do that I plan to forward that to next making 1000 words chapter. Any more delay I make in publishing, it would mean real life work is hectic and I forgot of the fic.

I also want to warn that: I am not native English speaker. There will be few grammar mistakes, please let me know through either messages or review. I read them. Another warning is, I would write about 500 words chapter each and everyday. It doesn't matter if I have inspiration to write a good plot or if I am running dry. In fact, I realized that few plots, though feels amazing in my mind, but while trying to type it down, I am not that good at it. Few encouragement will help. I also realized, I hadn't been adding dialogue to my fic thanks to Tychon. I will try. But I don't promise. I am not much of conversationalist myself. So, my work would be like that too.

 **Ch 3: Zodiac Resonance**

I open my eyes after a long meditation. I find Yashamaru looking at me curiously.

"Yes, uncle?", I ask.

"Are you trying to make a jutsu or practising hand seals?", he says pointing to my hands. They were in continuous changing through all of ninjutsu hand seals. I had been going through all the 12 hand seals in sequential pattern while meditating.

"I feel going through all the hand seal in order, helps in having smooth flow of chakra in my body. Else my chakra feels little erratic.", I reply, "You too, should sit down with me and practise along with me. Maybe you will find something, I didn't realize."

It wasn't sophistry that I was telling to Yashamaru. It was really a **skill** , I myself created, last week through my struggle on meditation. When I initially started meditation, I was at loss on even what to do. I first deliberated on whether I should imagine a flame and concentrate on it. But, my strong point as Gaara is sand. Concentrating on sand felt odd because I can literally feel the sand. I wanted to enter my mindscape, which is completely opposite to be able feel the outside world. So, I simply concentrated on my breathing. I sometimes found myself viewing **my own** past memories, not Gaara's. Though Gaara was a child, his memories did help me speak in what I think is Japanese. I never learnt Japanese before, so I don't know. Since I can remember memories from my own life, even though I don't have my own brain, I made a mental timeline of my own life. I was really good at making it for some reason. I did remember few inane things of my life that I didn't think I can remember. It did help that I got a skill.

Through your hard work, you have created a skill **: Memory Bank.**

 **Memory Bank Lv1/100 (1%)**

This skill helps securely store and withdraw memories **.**

Skill Rank : **D**

I alternated between building mental timeline and concentrating on my breath. Sometimes, when I successfully concentrated on my breathing, I started feeling bored. I had a feeling to do something or other with my hands. Since I already knew nin-jutsu hand seals, I started going through them in sequential order of all 12 seals. I remember, in my original world I read these 12 seals and their animals do correspond to 12 chinese years. I don't know how ancient chinese came up with 12 animals for 12 years. But they might have followed some logical reasoning. Moreover, in this ninja world, 12 seals represent something which can control, and knead the chakra. So, I did hope for skill through this endeavour, no matter how small or basic it might have been. And I did get a skill.

Through your hard work and ingenuity, you have created a skill: **Zodiac Resonance Breathing Technique**.

 **Zodiac Resonance Breathing Technique** (Active) **Lv** ( **1** /100) ( **1%** )

This technique allows gamer to resonate with 12 zodiac constellation no matter the time of the day. This resonance not only strengthens the chakra, but also purifies it. Through perfect control of your breathe, you can also control your mind and your body.

Chakra Regen: **+27%**.

Chakra Control: **+31%** ( Prolonged usage of technique increases chakra control even when the skill is not active)

1 hr usage of skill increase chakra density by : **+2%** to that before activating

1 hr usage of skill increase chakra purity by : **+3%** to that before activating

Present Gamer's Chakra purity: **30%**

Skill Rank: **B**

For creating a personal skill of rank **B** on your own:

 **Int** has increased from D(25/100) to **D(60/100).**

 **Wis** has increased from D(35/100) to **D (80/100)**

 **Consti** has increased from D(10/100) to **D(14/100)**

If I say, I didn't feel proud about creating my own skill, then I would be lying. It surprising to find strong **B** rank technique can be made by just knowing 12 hand seals correctly and no one seems to know about it. May be few temples know, but they don't talk about it. From how Yashamaru is acting, it could be that **Sand** may not know about it. I want to know whether Yashamaru can feel the resonance in his chakra.

Yashamaru does sit down before me.

"So, all 12 hand seals and then once again repeat it. That's it?", he asks.

"May be, try to feel how your chakra. And also truly try to concentrate on your breathe", I reply.

"Breathe?", he asks.

"Yeah, breathe. You and everyone breathe subconsciously. Now, don't try to control it. Just concentrate on flow of your own breathe."

"So, breathe and chakra?"

"And hand seals!" I remind him.

"Ah! Yes, Hand seals, Ok."

He starts and tries doing what I ask of him. Now, I will wait to know whether he will have a eureka moment and recognize the resonance or prove that without something like gamer power we can't notice such a thing.


	4. Chapter 4 Can I learn clones?

Ch4: Can I make clones, pls.

I look at Yashamaru going through hand seals at much more ease than myself. I idiotically look at him for some time, than I realize he will take to sometime before he would, if he can, go in that zone of resonance. But then again, I wouldn't know myself, since I am not a chakra sensor. I need to learn chakra sensing. But I have no idea as of now, on how to gain that.

I wonder, may be I would be able to feel resonance with him, if he can get in that zone. I casually go back to Zodiac Breathe technique. But mostly I concentrate on outside world. Which is quite different from what I had been doing till now, where I concentrate on inwards. I do notice easily my chakra is resonating with sand. I feel the sand in the vicinity breathing with me. Which is impossible, since how can sand breathe. I don't get any notification pop-up too letting me know of new skill. I feel little disappointed. I question myself, maybe I am imagining this peculiar sensation of sand. I try to focus on Yashamaru and hope may be I can feel any of his chakra. In this sandy desert I can feel sandy grains filling up the atmosphere, sparsely spread by wind on the floor and even the grain inside cloth foldings, giving me nice spatial perception. But the very space occupied by living being is empty for me. Again disappointed, I stand up.

I find a notification.

 **Sand Affinity** has levelled up.

 **Sand Affinity Lv 67** /100 (1%) Rank **: A**

So, that breathing feeling of sand wasn't my imagination. I look at notification and then at the place I sat till now, in a dilemma to whether go back to meditation or not. I feel really bored sitting like that for long time. I trudge towards a sand pit in the room. That is the place where I play with sand inside the house. Yesterday, I had worked on manipulating sand to form different letters or shapes above my palm. Today, I plan to doing something else.

As of now, I am 5 yrs old and Akatsuki will sure to attack in 10yrs time. Do I think that since I have gamer ability, there may be dungeons where I would be able to level up and defeat the Akatsuki when they come? No, I don't think I can defeat them. All my life, I realized I might be good at something, but I was never best at anything. And Akatsuki is filled best of the best. It is given they will capture me. I might be able to delay them, which will only make them send more people and I will be captured. So, I will have to work on two things, namely 'escaping' and 'resilience'. To be able to escape when I am in pinch. To that I plan on learning Apparition when I am Harry self, and try to be able to use it in this world. Or may be able to create 'portkey' thing in this world. Of course, Tobi/Obito with his eyes might be able to follow it and making me fall little into despair. The other thing I am going to work on - resilience, I believe if I have strong body, I will not die when Shukaku is forced out of me. Another thing to learn is, if things get desperate with Akatsuki, I release the Shukaku myself. We never know, what can allow me to survive.

I stand on sand pit, making sand to slowly creep on skin. In my original world, I know how coarse the sand is. The sand here is no different, but on my skin it flows like water and it even feels that soft. Slowly all of my body is covered with sand except face. I harden sand in a way to restrain my movements, stand in horse riding stance and start punching. I have rank **D** skill in Punching, Tai-jutsu and Body endurance. In the next ten years, I plan to at least turn them into Rand A, though life would be much easier if it can reach Rank S.

I think it was about half an hour later when Yashamaru woke up. I stop trying to punch the air and look at him. Yashamaru looked as if he wanted to say something, but stopped.

"So, did you feel good?", I ask, little irritated at not know whether he had any resonance.

He still looks at me strangely for a moment before he says, "Feel good might be the correct word." He stands up and starts stretching his legs and continues, "It's like rather than straining myself with constant use of chakra, I gave my chakra system a 'massage'."

"Massage? Ah, yes. It feels like that. So did you feel anything else?", I ask.

"Anything else? Like what?"

"I don't have correct words for it to describe. I wanted you too to feel it and maybe give words to that feeling." I am curious on how people with no Gamer ability to correctly describe a skill, will explain Zodiac Resonance.

"May be I try to do that again some time later and tell you that. But what exactly are you doing now?" He asks pointing at me who is covered in sand.

"Uncle, you are asking way too many questions to a child. It should be you who should teach me nice and extremely justus, not the other way round." I reply.

"What you told me was not a jutsu!" He exclaims.

I feel irritated and insulted. It was a rank B skill that I created. Of course, I might not have told all the detail, but that's because we are not that close. "Did you think of such self healing meditation technique before I told you?" I demand him.

He feels little embarrassed and say, "No, I might not have. But calling it self healing…" He looks at for a moment, "Ok, I will teach you a nice jutsu, You have any idea what you want?"

I feel excited. Till now, I only know basic 3 jutsu's of ninja academy. Of course I not only plan on mastering them but if possible evolving them. I don't know if they can or not. But I have gamer ability, so it should be possible. But now, I will learn a new jutsu, if I can convince him.

"You know, right, I have way too much chakra?" I ask.

"Yes?"

"I feel I am not using all of the chakra efficiently. If I somehow can have two of me, I can use much more chakra"

"YOU want to learn Clone Jutsu?" I exclaims bewildered.

"What you think I will be much stronger than you, if there are two of me." I say. I makeup that sentence out of nowhere. According to memories, Gaara never fought with Yashamaru or compared strengths even as jokes. So, saying that was to make him go out of loop.

Authors Note:

Few people requested for 1000 words chapter. I too realized that I myself don't feel comfortable reading small 500 words chapters of someone else's fics. To assuage my own guilt, I tried to make a bigger chapter. Now I a realized, it took me nearly 2 hrs to type of this chapter. And nearly all of my mental capacity. I didn't even re-check for mistakes. I don't think I can make 1k words chapter daily. From tomorrow, I will go back to 500 words chapter. Some might say, why not make chapter alternate days? It is because, I know myself. If I give myself a break, I will completely stop. So..short chapters it is.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch5: Harry wakes up to alarm. That's it.

 ***Ping* *Ping* *Ping* *Ping***

I wake up to my alarm of my gamer ability. I can only sleep with one body and even there I had to wake up early to work for people that I don't really like. I really wish I can be able to use clone jutsu as Harry.

The clone jutsu of **Sand** was not shadow clone jutsu that of **Leaf**. According to Yashamaru, memories are not sent back to original with these clones. A little easier to make with elemental chakra, but in the end, they can't be used as what I was asking for. **Sand** didn't have a copy of shadow clone jutsu. But I didn't care, clone jutsu which create physical body construct was cool in my books. Since I can use sand as a base for my clones, he did tell me the hand seals and theory behind the jutsu. Then an interesting thing happened.

You have been taught ' **Elemental Clone Jutsu** '. Can't create a skill because this skill needs both **int** and **wis** stats to be of rank **C**.

My gamer skill told of restriction to learn new skill. I know restriction to learn higher grade skills exist, but not to even create a skill? I didn't like it. Since I knew the theory and had chakra, I started executing the jutsu even without the gamer skill. When I felt that jutsu was nearly failing, I pushed more chakra into it, specifically 'sand' chakra. I kept at it for few minutes and when I almost felt strained from chakra usage, the chakra construct I was making clicked and took a form of Gaara without clothes. Yashamaru was surprised at my success at first try. I was too. Not just for achieving in first try, but to be able to execute a skill that gamer said I couldn't. Sure enough, I even a newer notification.

You have execute a skill above you intellectual capacity by compensating with chakra. In execution of this skill,

Additional 1000 chakra points were consumed to compensate for int.

Additional 1000 chakra points were consumed to compensate for wis.

Your actions have created a new ' **Sand clone Jutsu** '.

 **Int** has increased from D(60/100) to **D(71/100).**

 **Wis** has increased from D(80/100) to **D (93/100)**

My Sand clone jutsu took extra 2000 points of chakra. Thankfully, I my chakra points was over 9000. What can I say being jinchuuriki has its own advantages. The much cooler part was even though I don't get the chakra when my clone pops out, which it did in matter of seconds even before I could touch it, I did get back the memories of my clone. I think it might because of gamer mind skill, but I am not sure because I didn't get any notification why I got the memories of clone which shouldn't happen.

If I could perform clone jutsu as Harry, either one of us can go to make their breakfast, while the other would sleep. Performing clone jutsu as Harry as of now, I have no idea on how to do it. It is not simply making hand seals and behold a clone of you is standing before you. First, Harry may be a horcrux but he is not jinchuuriki. So as Harry I don't have massive reserves. Energy resource as Gaara is chakra, while as Harry it is magic. Chakra is combination of physical energy and spiritual energy, while magic, according to conclusion, is a form of spiritual energy that just travers through whole body. Interestingly enough I can perform Zodiac Breathing as Harry. From what I found the energy filter or energy centre for chakra is in abdomen, while for magic is in head. But strangely energy still resonates with constellation no matter the world. I am of half of mind, Harry and Gaara are in same universe but different parts of it. Then I shot it down, because it will cause inconsistency with time flow. Whatever may be the case principles behind the hand seal are same in both the worlds. I hope I can get to the truth behind it and can use knowledge of either world in the other world.

Author's Note:

Yeah, I know it feels like little info dump. Not even one convo. I was too busy today. But I did promise to **myself** , 1 chapter a day. So, here it is. I can't promise it will get better, because I making it as I go. So please follow this fic at your own volition. But if you do, sorry for not trying harder and really thanks man….ladies…. Apache helicopters. Helicopters are cool. It's 1 AM. I should stop typing and go to sleep. Haa.. bye.


End file.
